


I Want To Be Sam!

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean read an unflattering review of his book, and now he wants to be Sam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Sam!

Sean sighed and threw down the magazine. “I want to be Sam,” he stated firmly. “I don’t want to be me anymore. I want to be Sam.”

“Bullshit,” Elijah muttered, not even looking up from the comic he was reading. “You couldn’t stand being Sam when you were Sam, so don’t be whining now how you want to be Sam.”

“Wrong, Elijah!” Sean said, rolling to his side to pick at Elijah’s sleeve. “I LOVED Sam! I just hated the extra weight PJ made me gain, that’s all. But I loved Sam. I STILL love Sam!”

They were lounging at Elijah’s Venice Beach house on a Saturday evening. Neither of them could have said why they started reading Elijah’s stack of magazines and comic books. The stack was tall and obviously many of these books were severely dated. But Elijah tossed them there. Some contained articles of interest to him. Some were comics he was dying to read... someday. But a lot of the magazines were related to Lord of the Rings in some way.

They’d spent the day together, doing the things they normally did when they had these rare moments alone. They made love; then they played Xbox. Elijah would have played for hours. But, the sight of a shirtless Elijah gyrating over his game controller with moves that could only be called exaggeratedly erotic, was more than Sean could bear. Elijah’s performance quickly convinced him that he had no choice but to teach his young lover a well-deserved lesson. After a few preliminary wrestling sessions, with Elijah emerging the clear victor, the lessons evolved into yet another passionate lovemaking session while the Xbox lay, forgotten, on the floor beside them.

Afterward, they made love again in the shower, then sat in damp sweats, on the living room floor, eating pizza and finishing their Xbox game. Once Sean had been thoroughly trounced, they staggered to Elijah’s bedroom where they collapsed on the bed and snuggled in contented silence. Half awake, they settled into Elijah’s reading material, still stopping, now and then, to snuggle or claim a kiss. Both agreed it had been a very satisfactory day.

The blue eyes swiveled toward Sean. “You still love that fat fuck?” he asked, grinning.

“Stop!” Sean growled scooting closer and resting his head on Elijah’s shoulder. “That’s just another indication that it was the weight that bothered me… not Sam.”

Elijah sighed and lowered his comic book. “OK, Astin. Why do you want to be Sam instead of you?”

Sean wheeled and grabbed the magazine he’d been reading. “Look at this,” he spouted, shoving the magazine under Elijah’s nose.

It was a review of Sean’s book. An article accompanied by a picture of Sean looking very handsome as Samwise Gamgee. Elijah took the magazine and read silently. After a moment his mouth began twitching, then, finally, it spread into a huge grin. He cleared his throat, glanced sideways at Sean, then began to read. “The author comes across as alternately needy, spoiled, self-absorbed, vain, and often desperate for constant validation of his own worth as an artist.”

He turned to Sean, slapped the magazine into his hand, and reclaimed his comic book. “Doesn’t sound at ALL like you,” he said dryly.

Sean glowered at him, eyebrows almost meeting above his nose. “I want to be Sam!” He spouted. “No one talks that way about him!”

Elijah rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “Gee!” He pondered. “I wonder why?” He turned to Sean and whapped him on top of the head with his comic. “Shaddap.”

“Look how handsome I look in that picture!” He shoved the book back under Elijah’s nose. “Do you think I look that handsome now?”

Sighing Elijah picked up the magazine and stared at the picture. He then turned and stared at Sean. Then at the magazine. Then at Sean. Then at the magazine…

“Oh, stop that!” Sean sputtered, snatching the magazine out of his hand.

“Well, Jesus, Astin. Give it a rest.”

Sean rolled to his back. “OK.” He scooted a tiny bit away from Elijah and stared, silently, at the magazine.

Elijah focused, once again, on the ‘Fantastic Four’ until a low mutter distracted him once again.

“Everybody loves Sam.”

“Sean, if you don’t stop I am going to fucking kill you.”

“See?”

“Sean!”

He turned to Elijah and grabbed his arm, pulling his friend toward him until their faces were only inches apart. “Well, Jesus, Elijah, that article is upsetting! I don’t know how could anyone suggest that I’m desperate for constant validation of my own worth! It’s - ,” Sean sputtered, “it’s - ridiculous!”

They stared at each other with blank faces for a long moment, then burst into simultaneous howls of laughter.

“Fucker! You were faking!” Elijah giggled, poking Sean in the ribs with his fist.

“Nah. Just teasing a bit. He does look handsomer than I do in this picture though.”

“Sean,” Elijah said, patiently. ‘How in the fuck can YOU look handsomer than YOU!” He grabbed the book and pointed to the picture, stabbing it with his index finger. “That’s YOU, dumbass!”

“Me with blond curls and make up,” Sean growled.

“So? Grow your hair longer, dye it blond, make up your face, and shut the fuck UP!”

Sean pulled a hurt face. “You are very unsympathetic to my plight.”

“We have already agreed that your plight was a big fake.”

“Whoops! Forgot.”

“Oh, my god,” Elijah moaned. “We should have stayed in the living room.”

“I got tired of watching you jack off with the game controller.”

“I was not jacking off. I was improvising new moves.”

“You were trying to get me hot.”

Elijah snickered and turned toward Sean, leaning on his elbow and grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Worked, too, Irish. You were hot as all fuck. You couldn’t drag me down on that floor fast enough.”

Sean glanced at him, and shrugged casually. “Well, you know.. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Yeah? That so? And you managed to fake a hardon the size of a redwood tree just so you wouldn’t hurt my feelings?”

“I am nothing if not a great actor.”

“Oh? It was an ACT?”

Sean wheeled, grabbed Elijah’s comic and threw it to the floor. He pulled the slender body against him, then rolled until he was lying on top of Elijah, their bodies pressed together down their whole length. “Do YOU think it was an act?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Well, you’re right. I was hot enough to spontaneously combust.” He pressed his lips to Elijah’s and kissed him passionately. “And furthermore, I damn near did.”

Elijah giggled and twined his arms around Sean’s neck. “You staying all night?”

Sean’s face lowered, burying itself against Elijah’s neck. “I can’t, baby. But I can stay awhile longer, if that’s ok.” He lifted his head and looked into Elijah’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Elijah shook his head. “Don’t be. I understand. It’s been a great day. And, Sean, you don’t really want to be Sam, do you?”

Elijah felt the sigh shudder through Sean’s entire body. “I’ll tell you what,” Sean murmured. “I wish reading stuff like that didn’t hurt my feelings. And, I wish I didn’t think that maybe a lot of it is true. I wish I could be more like Sam, and only think of others instead of myself.”

The voice in Sean’s ear was warm and breathy. “Sean…. Seanie…”

“I do, Elijah. I do wish that. I can be selfish. I can be needy.”

“Thing is though, buddy,” Elijah soothed, stroking Sean’s hair. “We’re ALL thoughtless and needy at times. But you’re up-front about it while the rest of us are rationalizing, covering up, and outright lying.” He lifted Sean’s head and kissed him tenderly. “I like your way better.”

“Thank’ee kindly, Mr. Frodo,” Sean murmured in Sam’s warm accent. He slid his lips to Elijah’s throat.

“You’re welcome, Sam,” Elijah whispered. “Oh, my dear Sam. My VERY dear Sam.”

Sean’s head lifted slightly as he scooted lower in the bed. “Was this in the book, Mr. Frodo.”

“Stick a sock in it, Sam,” Elijah moaned, pressing gently on the top of Sean’s head, pushing him lower.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Frodo. Anything you say, Mr. Frodo.” Sean murmured as he tugged on the waistband of Elijah’s sweatpants, quickly depositing them on the floor next to the stack of magazines and comics.

“Ohhhh, Sean, YES! There!”

“MMmmm,” Sean moaned, not only unable to speak, but, for once… not having anything to say.


End file.
